


[fanvid] Look What You Made Me Do

by doomsickle



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Character Study, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Song: Look What You Made Me Do (Taylor Swift), Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomsickle/pseuds/doomsickle
Summary: But I got smarter, I got harder in the nick of time.Honey, I rose up from the dead, I do it all the time.I've got a list of names and yours is in red, underlined.(An accidental Kylo Ren character study.)
Kudos: 2





	[fanvid] Look What You Made Me Do

**Author's Note:**

> I threatened to make this vid as a joke... and then felt compelled to actually do it. I was laughing at my bad idea. But by the end I discovered I'd accidentally done a character study. Taylor Swift and Kylo Ren go together very well. They both play the victim. (And I love them both.)
> 
> I made this in September of 2018, so it predates _The Rise of Skywalker_ by a lot and incorporates absolutely nothing from it.


End file.
